finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
The Compilation of Final Fantasy VII is a sub-franchise within the ''Final Fantasy'' series that continues the storyline of Final Fantasy VII. Unlike other similar "series" within Final Fantasy, like the Ivalice Alliance, every game in the Compilation is of the same continuous storyline. It includes all of the spin-off games or movie titles related to Final Fantasy VII. This sub-series tends to have a more "sci-fi" tone than most other Final Fantasy games, with much of its world based on modern technology and society. The primary creative team for this series is made up of Tetsuya Nomura as artist and director, Kazushige Nojima as scenario writer, and Yoshinori Kitase as producer. The Final Fantasy VII Remake incorporates certain lore and setting materials from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII to expand the original story. Titles ImageSize = width:300 height:640 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1997 till:01/01/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1997 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:6 start:1997 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:01/01/1997 till:01/01/2016 at:31/01/1997 text:"Final Fantasy VII" at:24/09/2004 text:"Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-" at:14/09/2005 text:"Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" at:26/01/2006 text:"Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-" at:18/08/2006 text:"Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode" at:13/09/2007 text:"Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-" at:16/04/2009 text:"Advent Children Complete" Official Listed in order of game chronology: *''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-: The PlayStation Portable prequel taking place seven years before ''Final Fantasy VII. This is the story of Zack Fair, a SOLDIER 2nd Class under the tutelage of Angeal Hewley. The game chronicles the events of Zack's life right up until shortly before the beginning of Final Fantasy VII. *''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-: The mobile game prequel, taking place six years before ''Final Fantasy VII and continuing through time until just before the start of the original game. It tells the tale of the Turks and their battle against the anti-Shinra insurgency group, AVALANCHE, the far more sinister precursor to the small organization the playable characters join in Final Fantasy VII. The game was never released outside of Japan. *''Final Fantasy VII'' *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children: The CGI-animated movie sequel, taking place two years after ''Final Fantasy VII. It follows Cloud Strife in his search for forgiveness for his various failures, so he can recover his health and his happiness with his friends and family. Cloud and his party members reunite to fight three mysterious young men somehow connected to Sephiroth, whose mission is to locate Jenova (referred to as "The Mother"). *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-: The PlayStation 2 sequel taking place one year after ''Advent Children and three years after Final Fantasy VII. The story focuses upon Vincent Valentine and his battle against Shinra's last dark secret, the Deepground organization that has connections to Vincent's past. Through a series of flashbacks, it shows the events of thirty years before Final Fantasy VII, elaborating on Vincent's relationship with Lucrecia Crescent and Professor Hojo. *''Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode -Final Fantasy VII-: The mobile game midquel to ''Dirge of Cerberus, retelling Vincent's journey to Nibelheim and his battle against Deepground forces along the way. Related *''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-: An anime OVA created for Square Enix by MadHouse Studios. This is another retelling of the Nibelheim Incident and of Cloud and Zack's escape, ending just outside of Midgar. *On the Way to a Smile: A collection of novellas that tell the tales of various ''Final Fantasy VII characters during the time between the game and Advent Children. *''On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel: An OVA adaptation of the ''Case of Denzel, included with Advent Children Complete. *''Hoshi wo Meguru Otome: A novella midquel that takes place during the events of ''Final Fantasy VII. It shows Aerith Gainsborough's journey through the Lifestream. *''Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding: A mobile mini game released in North America and in Japan. It is a re-release of the snowboarding minigame from ''Final Fantasy VII. *''Final Fantasy VII The Kids Are Alright: A Turks Side Story'' is a novel taking place shortly before the events of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, written by Kazushige Nojima and illustrated by Shou Tajima. It was released in Japan on December 15, 2011. The novel primarily follows Evan Townshend, a private detective living in Edge. *''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike: A smartphone game based on the G Bike minigame in the original ''Final Fantasy VII. *''Final Fantasy VII Remake: A full remake of the original game for the PlayStation 4. Themes Naming convention The name "formula" with "AC" (''Advent Children), "BC" (Before Crisis), "CC" (Crisis Core), and "DC" (Dirge of Cerberus) was a coincidence of production. The title of Before Crisis was partially chosen to link up the abbreviation "BC" with "AC" in reference to year designations. Early plans for Crisis Core were to name it "Before Crisis Core", but it was decided the "Before" was unnecessary, creating the pattern. In reference to this pattern, the Final Fantasy VII events in Mobius Final Fantasy have been named Eclipse Contact (EC) and Fatal Calling (FC). See also *Compilation of Final Fantasy VII allusions References de:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII es:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII it:Compilation di Final Fantasy VII pt-br:Compilação de Final Fantasy VII ru:Компиляция Final Fantasy VII Category:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Category:Subseries